1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a coated panel and to a method for manufacturing such panel.
More particularly, the invention relates to panels of the type comprising at least a substrate and a top layer with a motif, said top layer being provided on said substrate. Herein, this may relate, for example, to furniture panels, ceiling panels, floor panels or the like, which substantially consist of a MDF or HDF (Medium or High Density Fiberboard) basic panel or substrate and a top layer provided thereon. In particular, it relates to panels which comprise one or more material layers provided on the substrate, wherein at least one of these material layers shows a printed motif. Preferably, herein this relates to a motif which is at least partially obtained by means of a print performed directly or indirectly on the substrate. However, the invention also applies to panels wherein the motif is realized in another manner, for example, by printing this motif on a carrier sheet and providing this carrier sheet on the aforementioned substrate, such as it is the case, for example, with DPL (Direct Pressure Laminate) laminate panels.
2. Related Art
Panels with a printed motif formed on the substrate are known as such, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,067, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,804, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915, WO 01/48333, WO 01/47724, US 2004/0026017, WO 2004/042168, EP 1 872 959, DE 197 25 829 C1 or DE 195 32 819 A1. From the aforementioned documents, it is known that the aforementioned material layers can comprise one or more priming layers, wherein these priming layers substantially extend underneath said print, and/or may comprise one or more finishing layers, which substantially extend above said motif. Such finishing layers may comprise, for example, transparent or translucent synthetic material layers, which form a protective layer above the, whether or not printed, motif and may comprise, for example, wear-resistant particles, such as aluminum oxide. From WO 01/48333, panels are known, the protective layer of which is composed of UV-hardening or electron beam-hardening lacquer. Additionally, such lacquer layer may be provided with hard particles. As an alternative for a lacquer layer, document WO 01/48333 describes a protective layer, which comprises a material sheet, such as a paper sheet, and which is impregnated with thermohardening resin. Thermohardening resin may result in a harder protective layer than lacquer and thereby may result in a coated panel with a better wear resistance. Moreover, the material and curing of a lacquer layer is expansive, and providing a structure in the surface of such lacquer layer is cumbersome. The material sheet applied in the case of thermohardening resin has a negative influence on the visibility of the motif. The use of a material sheet as such is expensive, too. A protective layer on the basis of thermohardening resin further also has the disadvantage that it may be cold to the touch and that it may result in ticking sounds when being walked on, when such panel is applied in a floor covering. Moreover, for the curing thereof, relatively much energy is required, and realizing deep structures or relief is quite delicate.
As a partial solution for the problem of visibility, it may be opted for the techniques known as such from DE 197 25 829 C1. From this document, namely, a coating material is known which comprises thermo-hardening resin and can be provided on the panel in liquid form. After drying, the coating material is solidified in a heated press device. According to DE 197 25 829 C1, use is made of cellulose fibers blended into the coating material. These fibers may be applied for enabling the provision of thicker layers of synthetic material, however, also result in a certain loss of visibility of the motif, or loss of transparency of the layer concerned. In such thicker synthetic material layer possibly a deeper structure may be provided.
It is also noted that thermo-hardening resins, such as melamine resins, in general show the disadvantage that they do not or hardly adhere to prints which are performed by means of UV inks. Such inks may be applied, for example, for manufacturing panels with a printed motif formed on the substrate.
From the aforementioned patent documents, also various methods are known for providing the surface of a coated panel with a structure. From the document WO 2004/042168, it is known to provide recesses in the substrate itself or in a priming layer and to perform a print in the form of a motif on this structured substrate. From WO 01/47725, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, it is known to provide a lacquer-repellent agent on the printed motif, such that the afterwards provided thereon transparent lacquer layer solidifies selectively, such that a structure is formed on the final panel. From WO 01/48333 and DE 197 25 829 C1, it is known to provide impressions in a protective layer provided above the motif, with the assistance of a mold or press cylinder or press plate. From WO 01/47724, it is known to provide a transparent lacquer layer by means of an inkjet selectively above the motif and in this manner realize a structure, wherein the thus provided lacquer layer covers the motif only partially and a portion of the motif is not protected against wear.
In respect to flexibility and/or in respect to structures which can be realized, the herein above-mentioned techniques leave much to be desired. For example, it is possible realizing with these techniques, in a smooth manner, structures which correspond to the motif provided by the print, and/or realizing deep structures. Moreover, according to some of the known techniques, the motif partially remains unprotected against, for example, wear or moisture penetration. Transparency, too, leaves much to be desired.